


spiderman on... broadway?

by ell (amywaited)



Series: the tumblr archive [12]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Prompt Fill, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 17:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15953942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amywaited/pseuds/ell
Summary: --TheatreNerd!Peter playing Jason in Falsettos when he was younger, first joining for something to put on his resume, continuing when he realised, "Boi, this is a lot of fun!"





	spiderman on... broadway?

**Author's Note:**

> find my [tumblr](https://spideysstark.tumblr.com)

Peter had always enjoyed musical theatre. Partly because May would play 80’s musical sound tracks all the time, and partly because he had a bit of a Disney phase (that he never really grew out of).

So he was 12 when he got his first role as Jason in Falsettos. It was kind of just to get something to flesh out his resume, and also get the experience. And May had been 100% for it, too. Well, at first, she had been 67% for it, because reading the lyrics through had made her frown and glance at him.

He’d intended to play Jason, and then move onto not acting things. But once he started, he couldn’t stop.

The cheers, the music, the crowds, it was captivating. And Peter kind of missed the stage every time he left.

So he pestered May into taking him to his next audition (for Oliver, from Oliver!) and then consequently got the part. He was only in Oliver! For a five months, but May came to as many shows as she could.

The next role was Zack Mooneyham in School of Rock (which was one of May’s favouritest ever films in the history of ever).

Then it just grew from there, so fast that Peter felt like he had whiplash. But really, he wouldn’t trade it for the world. May’s face on opening night made sure of that.


End file.
